The Songfic Game
by Hot-Naughty-Gurl
Summary: I've been tagged! I have ten short songfics, all Niley, all fluffy! The ten authors I have tagged are... hanfan89 XxJustAnotherJBFanxX MileyFan2492 PeaceLoveandJonas NileyFan88 I think the stories are cute, for being written in under 5 minutes! R&R!


1**Author's Note: It happened. I was tagged. **

**The following five people have now been tagged:**

hanfan89

2.XxJustAnotherJBFanxX

3. MileyFan2492

4. PeaceLoveandJonas

5. NileyFan88

If you have been tagged, here are the instructions:

1. Pick a pairing (E.g. Miley/Oliver, Nick/Miley, Lilly/Oliver, Lilly/Jackson, or ANY OTHER PAIRING)

2. Turn your ipod/mp3 player/rhapsody/itunes/windows media player to SHUFFLE or RANDOM

3. When the first song starts, write a short songfic including the pairing you selected. You may not start typing until the song starts, and must stop typing when it ends.

4. Do this for the first ten songs played.

5. Post your ten songfics as "The songfic game" and pick five random authors and tag them!

**Anything But Ordinary: Avril Lavigne**

"Whoa, Miley! Slow down there!" Nick shouted. I laughed as I sped along the highway way over the speed limit.

"Doesn't it make you feel alive, though?" I asked him.

"Isn't it enough that I'm here with you?" He whispered slyly, moving closer to me. I took the exit and quickly drove into my driveway.

"Maybe..." I whispered, pulling his face to mine. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me passionately. "Nick...you've saved me. Every day of my life. Thank you."

**One In A Million: Hannah Montana**

I looked up into my perfect boyfriend's face, into his big brown eyes. Is this even real? It's so new...

_Flashback_

"I'm telling you, Lilly. There isn't a guy out there for me. After the thing with Jake...I'm just done." I said, shaking my head.

"Miley, you have to get back out there! Don't let one guy ruin your life!" She said

_End Flashback_

He gazed back at me, clearly love-struck. How did we end up together? Him so adorable and sweet and perfect, and me so...not! So human. The chances are...one in a million.

**Things That Never Cross A Man's Mind: Kellie Pickler**

"Nick, can we please go to the mall? I don't have anything to wear to the concert!" I insisted with a pout I knew he couldn't resist. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Miley, your closet is full of clothes! How can you have nothing to wear?" He asked.

"It's a girl thing." I replied. He shook his head.

"Okay..." He replied, realizing he was out of his depth. He drove to the mall. In the mall, I saw a girl walking by.

"Did you see her? That color of skin is totally fake!"

"Huh?" He said. I shook my head and kissed my boyfriend. He totally had a boy brain.

**I Don't Think About It: Emily Osment**

"Would you look at that tabloid?" Nick said furiously. "Why can't they leave us alone? You aren't pregnant!" He insisted. I stifled a laugh.

"Yes, Nick, I'm quite aware of that. Calm down! _We_ know the truth, and we shouldn't think about what the media says. We're the ones living our own lives, and nothing the media says can change that!" I said soothingly.

"I know, Miley..." He replied.

"Just don't think about it, Nick."

"It's just so hard..." He said.

"Does this help?" I asked, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him.

**That's Just The Way We Roll: Jonas Brothers**

I shook my head, laughing as I watched Frankie, Nick, and Joe engage in a reenactment of Star wars. Mrs. Jonas stuck her head in the door.

"Boys, can you keep it down? Your Dad is being 'creative' in his painting of the garage." She said reprovingly.

"Sure Mom." Nick said, hitting Frankie with his lightsaber.

"Nick, could you be any more crazy?" I asked.

"His name is Count Dooku!" Frankie insisted. I giggled.

"Yeah, Miley, I'm Count Dooku." Nick said, feigning seriousness. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well, I'll just have to deal with my crazy boyfriend."

"Don't forget his freaky older brother!" Joe added.

**Clumsy: Fergie**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Nick asked me as me approached the ice rink. He was practically dragging me, because I was so afraid of falling in these skates. I nodded mutely, and he led me onto the ice. "Okay, I'm going to let go. The wall is right there; you can use it for support." He said, releasing my hands. I promptly fell down. Nick was trying not to laugh as he picked me up.

"Hey, it is your fault!" I said defensively as he pulled me up. "If I wasn't falling in love with you, maybe I would be able to keep from slipping all over!" He smiled and leaned over and kissed my purple lips.

"Well then, I guess I'm okay with that, because I don't want you to ever stop falling in love." He whispered in my ear.

**Hot: Avril Lavigne**

"Nick." I whispered as he began kissing my neck. He paused and looked at me.

"Miley." He said. I pulled him up off the couch and began kissing him, pulling him into the corner and kissing him passionately.

"Say you love me." I demanded, between kisses.

"Miley, you know I love you. I love you, I love you." He said, gently pulling me back onto the couch and holding me tightly. He began kissing me again, and I emerged, gasping for air, a few minutes later.

"You're so good to me." I whispered.

**Kiss The Girl: Ashley Tisdale**

"Dude, just go for it!" Joe said. "She's right there! You know you want to. Just go and talk to her!" I glanced at her again. Miley.

"She probably doesn't even like me!" I said. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Okay, if you're too shy, you're totally going to miss this chance. It might not come around again."He shrugged and walked away. I looked at my best friend once more, my eyes tracing her perfect lips. If only she knew how much I wanted to. Suddenly completely overwhelmed with desire, I walked over to her, caught her in my arms, and gently placed a kiss on her lips. When I pulled away, she seemed shocked, but then smiled.

"It took you long enough." She whispered in my ear.

**Heaven: DJ Sammy **

His arms were wrapped around me, and we both gazed up at the stars. I laid my head on his chest and sighed. This moment couldn't be any more perfect.

"Miley?" Nickk said suddenly. I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what more I want right now?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nothing. You're all I've ever wanted, all I've ever needed. You are my Heaven. My dream come true, even when you're mad at me." I looked at him in pure adoration that anyone could be so incredibly sweet.

"Nick, I love you." I said for the billionth time, and kissed him gently.

**Bubbly: Colbie Caillat**

We lay, entwined in my bed. I looked at Nick, and smiled softly. He looked back at me and kissed me with passion. After a moment, I pulled away.

"Promise me something." I said.

"Anything." he said.

"Don't leave me ever again." I pleaded.

"Never." He vowed, kissing me again. Raindrops pelted the window, and I shuddered.

"I hate the rain when I'm inside." I said. He pulled the blanket up over our heads and pulled me closer to him.

"Forget about it." He whispered, his breath warm on my ear. I fell asleep, smiling softly.


End file.
